Darkness Around You
by christalfire
Summary: Yugi is a blind escaped slave who has just been re-captured into slavery. He has a gift and is destined to save all of egypt. But will yugi be able to keep his gift when he becomes the personal slave to the great heartless pharaoh Yami? ch5 comming soon
1. Escape

!Please read the comments!

The stolen caravan went over a bump in the road causing the rough linen cover to be torn away. Within the opening a line of red fire and destruction stretching across the horizon could be seen. Other wagons belonging to people less fortunate sat turned over and burning. The people within were fighting to get away from the unforgiving substance but were not fast enough. The sound of screams reached my ears and I turned away from the gruesome scene unfolding before me and stared at the back of the caravan blocking everything out.

My father, Keith, a tall muscular slave, sat down beside me and turned my face to look at him.

"Yugi, I have something I must do and I might not be back for a very long time. From now on my angel, you must be brave." He smiled sadly and ruffled my hair. He started to stand up but I quickly grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Why do you have to go papa? I'm going to miss you!" I cried tears gathering in my eyes. Keith gathered me into his arms and hugged me for the last time.

"Be strong little one"

Then he was gone. Out the back of the caravan, a sword held shining in his hand like gleaming ice. He ran back the way we had come, away from freedom, away from happiness, away from us. Back to a life filled with destruction, pain, hatred, slavery and death. I cried out and tried to follow him but firm callused hands wrapped around my stomach holding me back. I watched my father, my one hero disappear into the haze of smoke and turned to the person holding me. Burying my face into her chest I started to cry.

I wept for my father, for the unknown reason he had left us. I wept for my friends left behind, Ryou, Jou, Malik, I even wept for Seto the arrogant blue eyed mage who was a slave to the king. What would become of them, left alone to fight for their lives? I wept for all the loss and all the pain felt by the slaves and I wept for the dead who would not be following us to freedom. Eventually I cried myself to sleep and my world faded into the darkness not unknown to me. A place that comforted me, nothing could touch me here I was finally safe. Little did I know that soon the darkness I loved so much would soon become something I hated with all my heart.

I awoke sometime in the early morning to the sound of weary footsteps and the cries of pain surrounding me. I slowly cracked open one of my amethysts orbs and saw my mother, Deirdre, sitting in front of me, reigns in hand leading the horses on even though they were to tired to go much further. Everything from the day before came rushing back to me.

The slaves living in the palace of Assyria were mistreated. We were beaten every day and survived on little to nothing besides a few scraps of old bread thrown to us for the nobles' enjoyment. We had been there a few years and I had grown close with the other boys my age despite our harsh environment. My mother and father said we did not always live there, in the palace, hence the reason for our pale skin and fair complexion. They said we were from a land for to the north across the sea where slaves were not kept and everyone lived in peace until the deadly plague came sweeping the country as the angel of death.

When I was only a few months old much of our country had been wiped out and my family, fearing for their lives, stored away on a trading ship with Assyria and quickly escaped, hoping that this new land would not to be effected by the sickness. But alas, they said, when we got there we were taken captive and forced into slavery where we have been ever since.

But we had just escaped. After living in the palace for four years my parents, along with the older slaves, had devised an escape plan. On the night of the eclipse, when the night was dark with no moon, we slipped away stealing the kings horses and wagons and running like thieves in the dead of night. Then something went wrong. Some of the guards had heard about our escape and caught us on our way out of the gates. This is why my friends and I got separated along with the other slaves, the reason my father gave his life to protect me and my mother not knowing it would all be in vain, and the reason I would spend my life without a family.

Yet for some reason I did not cry again. My father's words rang through my head

_From now on my angel, you must be strong. Be brave little one._

I stood and walked over to where my mother was sitting, her fire colored hair blowing in the light morning breeze somehow coming undone from her leather thong. I reached her and sat on the rough bench and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Mother, did we make it, are we free?" I asked hope bleeding into my voice. Deirdre sighed and turned to look at me weariness written on her face.

"No my sweet game angel, we are not free yet, still running… always running." She replied a hollow look in her eyes. She let go of the rains and gripped my shoulders tightly.

"Yugi listen to me now, this may be my last chance to tell you this for there is another wave of soldiers coming for us. You are special little one. You have a gift and one day it will come into play. But for now do not let anyone know of it for they would try to take it away from you. Leaving you tainted and destroyed, broken." My face scrunched up in confusion.

"What gift is it mommy? Dreams like yours?"I asked.

"Yugi, my angel, my little hikari, your light is your gift. Your innocence, your kindness, your healing nature, these are what make you who you are, a gift in itself. Save your gift for the one who it is destined to be with for if you don't all this sacrifice we have made will have been for nothing. I to have a gift, as you know and it has never been wrong thus far and I know that today will be our last together. Though you WILL survive and spread hope among the people. I have seen it all and the outcome of what we have begun is still unclear but it rests in your heart and in your faith in the heart of ano-" The wagon was suddenly hit by a great force and flipped over, colliding with the ground.

I heard shouting and screaming coming from the path behind us and the scent of burning flesh filled my nose. I started to feel extremely hot and light headed. I opened my eyes to see that the caravan was on fire, a large beam of wood holding up the roof fell onto my stomach, pinning me to the floor and showering me in thick black dust, stinging my eyes. I immediately snapped them closed and waited for the end to come, as I felt the fire burn closer. Instead I heard a noise.

Peaking blearily through one of my injured and tear filled eyes I saw a little old man with grey hair and a head band making his way slowly through the caravan towards me, dodging falling debris as he went. As he reached me he immediately started to lift the burning piece of wood off me. I felt a searing pain go through my middle and saw no more.

Yuuki: Poor Yugi *sigh*

Raven: Ya! Why'd ya have to go and do that to the poor kid?

Christal: Poor yugi! Poor Yugi? how bout poor me! i had to stay up with you guys and write this no wonder the poor kid is tortured

Yuuki: She has a point there Raven you were kinda anoying to our little hikari when you kept thretening her with your knive collection

Raven: oh suck it up and keep writing christal

Christal: Fine but...

Yuuki: what?

Christal: i want five reviews first *-* pwese? ive never had a review befor :)

Yuuki: she dosnt even care if its a flame :) she enjoys reading mail

Raven: and stealing all my computer time

Christal: oh suck it up :P

Yuuki: R&R


	2. Discovery

I only got four reviews but i am posting it anyway so thank you for your reviews, faviorite story, story alerts, and even favorite author:

psychicgirl32

clairissazeniarosele

Tala Ishtar

Naitomea-No-Makai

tinkletimekelly

PhantomBrat

and any others i have forgotten because my e-mail is stupid and deleted my imbox

i probly wont be so fast to update next time becaue i wont have a fiveday weekend but anyway here it is

Chapter 2: Discovery

_The wagon was suddenly hit by a great force and flipped over, colliding with the ground. I heard shouting and screaming coming from the path behind us and the scent of burning flesh filled my nose. I started to feel extremely hot and light headed. I opened my eyes to see that the caravan was on fire, a large beam of wood holding up the roof fell –_

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" I woke with a start feeling feverish and drenched in sweat.A wrinkled hand graced my forehead and I snapped my eyes open with a start. All around me I could see shadows, almost like I had a black cloth tied around my eyes. Through my hazy vision I could just make out the outline of the man that had saved me from the caravan. I brought my hand up to scratch at my eyes to take the cloth off to find nothing was there. In desperation I began to rub my eyes hoping to be able to cure my eyesight. A rough hand grabbed my rubbing fingers with a grip of steel.

"Now, now little one, don't do that you'll only make them worse." I heard a deep old voice say. In my feverish stated I thought it was someone I knew from before the escape.

"Grandpa?" I called out unfocussed eyes sweeping the room. "Grandpa, it's me Yugi where are you?" I waited for a response after a while I got one. But it wasn't the one I wanted.

"Ah, little Yugi, you don't remember much do you? Your grandfather is dead child." The man said gently and more tears fell from my eyes.

"Mommy, Daddy, there gone to?" I managed out with a gasp. A sigh could be heard throughout the room.

"Yes little one, there gone to…" I launched myself into the old man arms and cried for what seemed like forever into his thin shirt, by the time I was done it was soaked through.

"_From now on my angel, you must be strong. Be brave little one_." "_You WILL survive and spread hope among the people." _They knew they were going to die and they accepted it. They were strong for me, and now I would be strong for myself.

I lifted my face and looked straight at the man infront of me.

"Who are you, and where am I?"I demanded none of the sadness or despair I felt betrayed in my voice. He just chuckled to himself.

"Feisty now aren't we. Well I'll begin with who I am." He started "My name is Solomon and I am the village potter. My late wife and I were escapees with your mother, from the old country, I knew Deirdre well. Shortly after she had her… dream… she told me she was going to die." He stated it so finally, without hesitation, it seemed like he to had accepted death. I choked back a rising sob and he continued.

"Your mother asked me to watch you and keep you safe, something about a gift." I gasped he knew about my gift my mom trusted this man that much?

"We are in a small village on the border of Egypt and Assyria. No don't fret little one the guards from the palace won't find you, your safe with me." Solomon then gathered me in his arms and gave me a big hug. "I'll protect you "And I, for some reason, hugged him back. I felt a strange connection with this kind old man and I would not mind spending my life with him. A question still remained in my mind, despite what he had told me.

"S-Solomon sir w-" He cut me off.

"Now now little one if you are going to be living with me we can get rid of those formalities. You may call me Solomon… or Ojii-chan… I believe that's what you would have called me in our home country. Now what were you saying?"

"Well, Ojii-chan, why…why can't I see?" I asked in a small voice. I was worried. If I couldn't see wouldn't the people of the town get rid of me? At the palace they 'got rid' of the blind. Solomon took a deep breath before answering.

"Yugi, my child, you can't see because…. your going blind. When the caravan burned down the smoke and dust from the fire injured your eyes. I'm sorry but I was to late to save all of your sight. Eventually you will have none left. At the moment I am surprised you can see at all." I gasped I. Am. Going. Blind. I began to cry. Solomon put his arm around my shoulder and brought me to his chest.

"There there child, no, don't cry this won't change anything. I will take you as my apprentice and you will live here in the village. No one will hurt you as long as you stay with me. It will be alright." For some strange reason, I believed him. Despite not being able to see everything WOULD be alright.

"Thank you Ojii-chan!" I yelled throwing myself into his arms. After minutes of sitting there holding each other I yawned big and loud. Solomon laughed.

"You must be tired my little friend why don't you get some sleep?" He then pushed me down onto the bed I was sitting on and pulled the covers up to my neck.

"Buut i-i-i-im not tired." I said stifling a yawn but it was no use I was already out. Solomon smiled and left the room. He knew everything would work out fine.

*************************Pharaoh Yami's point of view******************************

Dream Scene

_It was hot, extremely hot, like the whole world was on fire. I cracked my eyes open to see I was surrounded by fire. Within the fire there was a small orb of water floating, tormenting me with its coolness. I reached out to grasp it and gasped as a scene took form in my mind. _

A _small boy was laying staring at the ceiling in a burning caravan. His eyes were a startling purple color, almost an amethyst color. A burning log-like support fell from the ceiling across his chest and his breathing became labored, he then passed out. A short old man entered the caravan and made his way over to the boy. He removed the log and carefully picked the boy up and left the caravan again._

_The vision began to fade but not before a young woman caught my eye. She sat huddled in the corner of the burning vehicle barely alive. Her eyelids opened reveling startling purple eyes, much like the boys. She seemed to stare right at me._

"_Find him! You must!" she gasped out. "He is the only one that can save you." With that said she collapsed back onto the floor and the caravan collapsed around her, thrusting me back into the real world._

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed sitting straight up in my bed sweating bullets. My friend Mana ran into the room from her adjourning chamber.

"Yami, my prince what's wrong!" she exclaimed rushing to my side. All I could do was gasp for breath. I could still feel the fire licking at my skin and I felt extremely hot. Mana put her hand gently on my forehead and quickly removed it again with a gasp.

"My prince you're burning up! I'll go get Isis!" she exclaimed, running out of the room. But it could have mattered less to me my mind was already far away in a fever educed sleep dreaming of a small boy with amethyst eyes.

Raven: Gah why'd you have to go and put aymi into it?

Yuuki: now im sure hikari had a good reason right christal

christal: ya im mean you cant have a yami yugi fic without yami :P

Yuuki: thats your only reason...

Raven:but i wanted yugi

Yuuki: and i wanted yami why couldnt you have just let us have our fun?

Christal: because i have seto and you cant do anything about it...

Raven&Yuuki:or can we...

Christal: any way reviw and next time i wont be early:P R&R


	3. Capture

Six years later

My name is Yugi Mutou and from what Solomon has told me, I'm eleven. As of now I am completely blind. I can't see a thing. For five years I've worked as Solomon's apprentice and now I am officially assigned as the second local potter in our village. Due to the fact I have lost my sight I rely greatly on my hands, hence the reason I am such an exceptional master of the art. Using touch alone I have learned the ability to shape the earth as clay.

Recently there have been an extremely large number of deaths with the upcoming revolution. Assyria, where our town is located, has recently been taken over by the teen Pharaoh Yami Atemu. He has been sending soldiers to destroy and loot local towns to show his power over the people. As the line of destruction nears our village the elders have been sending out the young men to try and reason with the ruthless soldiers… none of them have comeback alive.

Without the men our small community is crumbling all that is left is the children like me, women, and the elders. Ojii-chan says that soon the soldiers will overtake our small safe haven and destroy us all. I believe him. Currently we have been working on building up the wall around the small village, fortifying our chance at survival with what little we have. Within these dark time though hope has survived, even with our slim chances at life.

"Yugi, we need another set of canopic jars for the latest group of dead!" Ojii-chan called from his adjourning work room within our workshop.

"I'll have them done soon!" I yelled back. Another group of dead. Soon we won't have anyone left to die I thought sadly. I reached down beside me and begun to feel around on the dry sand floor for my pile of clay. After I found it I broke off a palm sized chunk off and placed on the small, crudely made pottery wheel in front of me.

I began pumping my foot against the pedal and felt the wheel sore to life under my steady hands. After getting my desired speed I began to shape my pot. My hands began to move in practiced, precise movement bending the clay to my will.

A sturdy flat base becoming slightly larger as the pot grows upwards, a slight dip in as I pass my hands over the top of the jar. Dipping quickly in and back out again hollowing out the inside chamber. Canopic jars were something usually not made very often but due to current events they were becoming my normal task. Almost done with the jar I slowed the wheel down slightly smoothing out the top and bottom edges of the small container. Just a little bit mo-

"YUGI RUN!" I heard Ojii-chan yell from the other room. My movements stopped immediately, ruining my current project. Quickly I reached behind me and grasped my light weight staff in my clay covered hands. Ojii-chan had made it for me shortly after he rescued my from the fire, it helped me get around.

Silently I crept through my room to find Ojii-chan, gently dragging my staff along the wall so I would be able to find the small door. As my staff hit notches in the wall I moved according to their irregular pattern. Solomon had put the indentations in the walls to allow me to move freely throughout the workshop without walking into anything. Following the familiar maze like pattern I made my way to my guardian.

Upon entering the room I smelt something… off… something familiar. I called out Ojii-chan's name but got not the slightest reply. I started to get worried. Should I heed Solomon's warning and run for unknown reasons or continue my search to find the elder. I didn't get the chance to make my decision as an explosion shoock the ground beneath my feet.

I heard voices coming from outside the shop and continued on my way through the room scuffing my feet to see if Ojii-chan had fallen to the floor. Out of nowhere firm hands gripped my arms from behind and savagely ripped my staff from my grasp.

I gasped in surprise and began to struggle desperate to get away. Memories from my past as a servant resurfaced, fresh in my mind. I got a burst of strength from an unknown place and broke away from the unknown person. I ran forward blindly hoping to get away until someone struck my head from behind and blew my mind into oblivion.

Yami in the palace

"We have continued to attack the people of Assyria and capturing those who defy you as slaves." One of the advisers of the pharaoh finished. Yami sat bored out of his mind and praying to Ra that the meeting would soon be over. After sitting in meetings for the better part of your day for days on end can take a toll on you, especially if you are a seventeen year old pharaoh who has just spent the past moon capturing neighboring countries surrounding Egypt. Currently he had captured Nubia, Canaan, other small villages scattered around the dessert and, most recently, Assyria.

Yami stood up unexpectedly, startling his current company.

"This meeting is over. Get. Out." He said through gritted teeth agitation and anger laced his voice. His advisers quickly, fearing the young Pharaoh's mysterious shadow powers, fled the room.  
On many known occasions the Pharaoh has lost his temper and lashed out at the people surrounding him. Almost always his priest had been able to rescue the pure of heart from the shadow realm before they could be damaged but that was not always so… better safe than sorry.

Yami slouched back in his throne and let out a huge sigh of relief. With his last capture there would not need to be so many unecessary meetings. The teen royal stood up and walked out the back exit of the throne room, following a hallway that led directly to his bed chambers. Arriving there yami collapsed onto the bed and called for one of his servants. Immediately a small girl with black wavy hair tied in a thong walked into the room head bowed and eyes downcast. The Pharaoh asked not to be disturbed for the rest of the night, dismissed the slave,closed his eyes and began to dream.

Dream scene

_It was hot, extremely hot, like the whole world was on fire. I cracked my eyes open to see I was surrounded by fire. Within the fire there was a small orb of water floating, tormenting me with its coolness. I reached out to grasp it and gasped as a scene took form in my mind._

It's the same dream as always, always coming back.

A _small boy was laying staring at the ceiling in a burning caravan. His eyes were a startling purple color, almost an amethyst color. A burning log-like support fell from the ceiling across his chest and his breathing became labored, he then passed out. A short old man entered the caravan and made his way over to the boy. He removed the log and carefully picked the boy up and left the caravan again._

It's him again, the same boy, the reason I haven't taken a personal slave.

_The vision began to fade but not before a young woman caught my eye. She sat huddled in the corner of the burning vehicle barely alive. Her eyelids opened revealing startling purple eyes, much like the boys. She seemed to stare right at me._

"H_e is coming to you" she rasped out hope shining in her eyes " The time has come to embrace your destiny… don't let us down!" then she collapsed to the floor, dead. _I woke with a start.

It was the same dream as always and by now I was used to the strange feeling I get after the dream yet something felt off. I scanned my memory trying to find the source in my discomfort and remembered the last bit of my dream.

_The time has come to embrace your destiny… don't let us down!_It was different than usual, not the normal message. What could it mean? Was I going to finally be able to find the boy who has haunted my dreams for six years? Was I finally going to be able to rid myself of the feeling of despair every time I thought of those eyes, those deep unfocused amethyst eyes. Yami, as usual, fell asleep dreaming of the sweat boy who would someday complete him.

christal: OK so I NEED you people reading this to vote on somthing please? My next chapter will most likely be a torcher chapter and I dont really want to upset anyone who is reading this. I have posted a poll on my page on weather I should post the chapter in full detail or not please comment if by the 29th no one has voted I will post the chapter I have done containing the full scene. Please review as usuall I want at least fifteen befor I write again heh heh heh please? Flames are welcome -_^ (twich) they help me keep my over possesive yami's under control. Thanks

Raven&Yuuki: see you next time readers :) untill then christals ours! mwahahahah


	4. Reunited

When I awoke my world was as dark as ever, though not as quite. I heard a scuttling noise from somewhere near my head and sat up with a start.

"Hello, who's there?" I called out in fear. Instead of a verbal answer I got a powerful blow to my stomach. Crying out in pain, I fell to the floor.

"Do not speak if not spoken to first slave!" a gruff voice sneered at me. I whimpered and curled myself into a small ball on the floor where I lay.

"And no noise either!" the voice continued, the man began to continuously kick me on my back and sides but I didn't cry out his time. I wondered to myself, not for the first time, why my life was always going from good, too bad, too worse.

The harsh man suddenly stopped his abuse on me. "Slave!" he bellowed out. "Your measly form is needed!" A few seconds later soft timid footsteps approached me where I laid.

"Yes master?" I quite voice asked.

"You are going to show the new slave boy his duties in the kitchen caravan." The man called master ordered, "And don't forget to show him how to re-use the fat to wash up!" With that said I heard his loud, clumsy footsteps recede into silence. Leaving me and the other slave in an eerie silence where nothing could be heard. In fear of being hit again I did not call out asking who was there but simply curled myself tighter into a ball.

Soft footsteps started again, heading close to my head. A hand was placed on my shoulder.

"What's your name my friend?" the boy asked me curiously. Instead of answering him I hid my face in the crook of my arm, whimpering slightly.

"Do not fear little one I won't hurt you like the master did, we slaves have to stick together, aye?" he reassured. I shivered at the word slave, memories of the beatings I used to endure at the palace resurfacing in my mind. Slowly I uncurled myself and lifted my face slightly. A gasp circulated throughout the space surrounding us.

"Yugi, my name is Yugi" All sounds within the room stopped, I began to think the strange boy had left me alone to willow in my darkness and fear. I began to hide my face again, to cry at being left alone again when I was swept up into a tight embrace.

"Yugi, by Ra my friend we all thought you had perished at the hands of the soldiers." The strange young man yelled tightening his grip on me. I stiffened completely.

"Wh -who are you?" I stuttered in a fear ridden voice, all I heard was silence.

"Little buddy don't you remember me, Ryou Bakura, I used to play games with you in the courtyard to keep you out of trouble when your parents were busy and I didn't have to work in the fields." I quickly racked my brain for any memory of this not-so stanger, I only came up with one match.

At the palace there was a pale boy a few years older than me. I remember him as a mid-height fellow with wild snow white hair and pale ebony skin. Unknown to me the pale boy from my past took my silence as confusion and fear, and rushed to explain himself.

"On the night of the escape my parents were working in the kitchen, they had last shift. While they were serving the soldiers they heard them discussing how they had found out about the escape. My parents sent me to warn the other slaves that the escape would have to be pose pond because someone had betrayed them but I got there too late.

The slaves traveled silently from the gates in the stolen caravans and by foot but the soldiers sent after them quickly caught up. My parents, along with the other slaves who remained behind, ran after the army to buy you guys some time. My parents were slaughtered in front of my eyes fighting along with your father fighting for your freedom on the bloody battlefield.

A few years later I was sold this group of slave drivers and have worked for master ever since. At every stop we've made for purchases I've looked for you, Marik, Joey, even Seto, all the slaves from the palace. I've found Seto, he's some kind of royal sorcerer in Egypt now, and Marik, he's part of the personal guard for the pharaoh now. I thought I was the only one left as a slave until I found you.

Please don't hate me for leaving you behind after my parents died, they locked me away, thought I would be raving mad after all the death. I promised your parents I would always protect you, always lead you in the right directions." I sent my hands in the general direction of his face and ended up hitting Ryou on the chin.

"Ryou, old friend, you can stop now, I remember you, I remember everything" and I did. At the mention of my old friends… and the night when my world went dark, everything I had wanted to forget about my past had resurfaced.

"Then why in Anubis's ass did you bloody hit me!"Ryou yelled releasing me from his grasp and, at my best guess, was currently rubbing his chin. I backed away from him whimpering, that's how They used to yell at me.

"Aw Ra damn it I didn't mean it that way Yugi' aw Ra please don't leave me alone again… please?" Ryou pleaded me, he sounded fearful, afraid of being left alone I guess. I sighed and lifted my face to him.

"I-it-it's ok Ryou, I won't leave you, I can't I'm a slave again. But Ryou, if I am to stay here there is something you should probably know about me" I faltered here, afraid of what he might think if I told him my secret.

"Thank you Yugi, I can't bear to be left alone. But what is it you wanted me to know, don't worry after all I've seen in my life I doubt anything could surprise me." Ryou said confidently.

"I-I'm b-blind" I stuttered.

"Except that, Ra Yugi, how? How have you survived this long? How did this happen to you of all people? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I wouldn't have startled you like I did. Ra Yugi, how!"Ryou gasped out, gathering me into another hug.

"I'm sorry my friend, that I wasn't there to protect you like I said I would. I-" I cut him off before he could say more, angry at the way Ryou was beating himself up about something he had no part in.

"Stop! Just stop Ryou! I've lived like this for five years and I'm used to it. Anyway there was nothing you could have done!" I practically yelled, startling my friend out of his depressing thoughts.

"What do you mean? How did this happen to you!" Ryou exclaimed. I sighed.

"This might take awhile. Are you sure you want to hear it?" I asked him shyly.

"Yes, all of it Yugi, I mean it."

"Oh okay, here goes. After we left the palace on, my father left us to fight, my mother told me something about me having innocence as a gift, and I lost my sight.

In the morning the next day the soldiers caught up with our caravan. They set it ablaze and my mother died. I would have followed suit but a friend of my mother's friend Solomon, a local potter, found me before the flames could devour me. I called him Ojii-chan

He took me in as his own and protected me from the outside world, although he couldn't protect me from Them. I became his apprentice and later became his colleague at his workshop. When the Assyrian empire fell soldiers from Egypt started attacking our town, and the ones around ours. We ran out of men to fight. The soldiers came and destroyed everything, just like Ojii-chan said they would.

I was knocked out trying to find him after they invaded our town but one of them caught me by surprise, and then I woke up here. You obviously know the rest. That's my whole life. Start to finish, not much of a story to tell." I told him, finishing with a sigh.

"Yugi, if your life isn't a story to tell I don't know what is. Your life has had so many changes and disasters it could be called a lovely tragedy. By the way, who are They?" Ryou asked.

"No one Ryou, you wouldn't believe me anyway, no one else did." I said softly, "No one would." Ryou squeezed me slightly.

"I'd believe you; I'd believe anything you'd tell me." Ryou encouraged.

"Well Ryou, ever since I've lost my sight within the darkness surrounding me…monsters appear. They talk to me, tell me things that go on in the world and what's curently around me. But some of them are not so nice, evil you could say. They scare me, those evil ones. They taunt me that I am nothing and change what I imagine into something dark and scary.

If you were to see through my eyes right now you would see a wave of nothingness with a lonely figure, a deranged scary creature that would scare even you Ryou. But I know that's not really what's around me, I know it's just in my mind. I can't say I'm not scared of Them, I am, very.

But I know if I don't show them fear They can't hurt me or those around me, They can if I do. Now you probably think I'm crazy, don't worry I won't judge you if you don't want to see me again, I'm not used to having many friends." I finished, fading away at the end and ducking my head in shame. Ryou placed his hand on my shoulder.

"My friend I believe you, and even if you are crazy I wouldn't leave you. I've been alone for so long, even if my companion is crazy, psychotic monkey, it's better to be with someone you know then alone. Don't worry Yugi, I won't leave you again, I'll always protect you now from the darkness in the world. Now that I've found you again I won't let go of the little friendship I have left"

I had a realy loooooooooong comment here thanking everyone who reviewed, favorited, added, and wtched this story and me but it didnt save and i allready deleted them from my e-mail. So like last time, i'll just say thanks to every one and hope those of you out there enjoying my story read this. :) I'm really sory it took so long for me to write this but i just started school again and I've had alot on my mind. I had quite a few people tell me they didnt want the torcher chapter so i didnt do it. I have completly changed the begining plot line to write it without the torchure. :) Sorry to those who did want it. Also, Yami and Yugi will be meeting verry soon like next chapter if i can get my sleep deprived brain to figure out how. I would really like to thanks those of you who sent me reviews and PM's about my spelling and gramatical mistakes it is greatly appreciated sence i havnt found anyone to beta yet. So thank you to you all and, as allways, R&R. Till next time, Christalfire


	5. The Meeting

Ryou's point of view

Yugi and I spent the rest of the night talking. We exchanged stories of our lives, told jokes and learned how we both have survived. I think we both really just wanted to be sure it was real, not a dream that would end as soon as you opened your eyes to the world. It wasn't a dream.

"Slave it's time to get up you lazy sacks of bones! We leave for the palace at sunrise and I want ever single job done!" This is what woke me up in the early hours of the morning. Groggily I sat up and rubbed my eyes. This is what it was like every morning and I still wasn't used to it. Looking beside me I saw Yugi was missing from his bed. Frantically I began to think of all the places he could be.

Out of nowhere I heard a loud crash come from the kitchen caravan and quickly jumped up and dashed out the door. I was the head slave for the kitchen and any mishaps that happen there were my responsibilities. When I threw back the leather hide flap of the door a disastrous sight met my eyes.

Sitting on the floor head in hands and covered in flour was Yugi. The kitchen was a complete mess. Our few cooking utensils were scattered around the small enclosure and flour covered every surface. When I walked in Yugi's head whipped up and stared straight ahead, fear evident on his face. I sighed.

"Yugi may I ask what it was you were doing in here?" I asked masking the anger in my voice. If the master found out about this I was in for it. I remember a few moons ago when I was cooking dinner in the kitchen and I accidentally broke one of our few eggs. I wasn't allowed to eat for three days. I could only imagine the trouble I would get in for this mess.

"Well I woke up this morning and from what I could tell you were still sleeping. I decided to try and make some breakfast but I slipped on something and fell into what must have been the food cabinet. I tried to get up again but the whole room moved and stuff went flying everywhere. I'm sorry Ryou I wasn't trying to make a mess."Yugi answered me eyes downcast.

"Don't worry Yugi its fine let's just try to clean up before the master sees it." I sighed and turned to get the small broom near the door.

"Before I see what?" I froze. Standing with his back to the door and a murderous look on his face stood the master.

"Slave what have I told you about wasting our precious recourses?"The master sneered taking a step towards me.

"Shall I have to remind you what happens to those who waste?" he asked with a smile. He reached into his pocket and a strange glint came into his eyes.

"Come slave, I shall give you your punishment and leave the new brat to clean up his mess." With that Master grabbed me by the shoulder and threw me out the door. I landed on the ground hard, tears came to my eyes and I cried out in pain. Master grabbed my hair and began dragging me to his personal quarters.

"I'll teach you to disrespect my orders you filth, I'll give you a lesson you won't forget anytime soon." The master screeched lashing his hand towards my face, it was then I saw what he had in his hand. A knife.

Yugi's point of view

Why did I have to be so stupid? I should have known that I wouldn't be able to cook by myself, I'd never been able to do it before. What possessed me to try now? So now, thanks to me, Ryou is probebly somewhere getting beat for something he didn't do. I started to cry.

"Now now little one why the tears? Surly you aren't hurt are you?" A deep gentle voice asked. I jumped; I hadn't even heard anyone enter the room.

"Who- who are you?" I asked softly.

"The names Hermos," the man answered "and you're little Yugi if I'm correct right?" Hermos asked. I gasped how did he know my name?

"Do you need some help cleaning up in here? You've made quite a mess." Hermos asked moving around the kitchen,

"Yes please sir I would be very grateful for some help, but you might get in trouble. My friend Ryou got in trouble for helping me."I answered with a sigh. I picked myself up of the ground and put my hands out in front of me. Slowly I began to make my way across the room. A hand on my forearm stopped me from continuing.

"Now now Yugi I don't believe I shall get in trouble, no one has been able to lay a hand on me." he said laughing. "Now, let's get started." We set to work cleaning the caravan but my mind was ells where.

Where had the master taken Ryou? Was he hurt? I couldn't keep these thoughts from entering my mind. It was all my fault that he is getting punished, all my fault. Hermos coughed and startled me from my thoughts.

"I think where done here little one, I think I'll go check up on that friend of yours. Why don't you go and get some sleep it might help you relax a little. Anyway I'm sure your friend will be back by the time you wake up." Hermos said softly. I realized I did feel tired; I thanked Hermos and headed off to bed. I had a dreamless slumber.

When I woke I reached for the bed beside me. Sure enough my hand came in contact with a body. Hermos was right Ryou was back. I softly shook his shoulders to wake him up; he groaned and moved away from my hand.

"Ryou you need to wake up now." I said shaking Ryou harder. He moaned and put his hand on top of mine.

"Yugi is that anyway to wake someone up?" he joked but I could hear the pain in his voice. I pulled him into a hug

"I'm so sorry Ryou if I hadn't gone to the kitchen without you, you never would have gotten hurt. "Ryou please forgive me," I Pleaded tears welling in my unseeing eyes.

"Yugi do not cry it wasn't your fault I got hurt you didn't know better, anyways I've had worse." Ryou assured me returning the hug. "Anyway it hardly hurts anymore." He laughed. A loud noise cut through the air and pierced our ears. Ryou sighed.

"We've been summoned to the master Yugi; we must be nearing the palace. I want you to do as I say and nothing more or less do you understand?" Ryou asked. I nodded my head vigorously. Ryou grabbed my hand and pulled me from my bed. The hot dry air hit my face instantly and I coughed as sand filled my lungs. We must be in Egypt now.

We went to the master's caravan where he and his men dressed us up for our meeting with the pharaoh. Basically they put us in a pair of rags that weren't too used and still presentable. By sun high Ryou told me the palace was in sight. From how he described it, it must have been beautiful.

He said tall sandstone obelisks lined the path leading to the entrance and beautiful domed rooftops ascended from high above. The door itself was at least big enough for fifty men to fit through. He said that just looking upon it you feel like your looking at the house of the gods.

As we passed under the long arches I could feel the coolness of the shade on my skin. As we entered the first room of the palace our footsteps echoed all around like they were telling you to turn back. I could hear many guards fighting, their armor clashing together loudly as they spared. Instantly I knew that what Ryou said was true. Indeed the palace was like a house for gods. A man came rushing into the room we were in.

"Slaves, the pharaoh is looking for a new personal slave. Maybe if you are lucky you will get picked, now come this way. The pharaoh is ready to see you." He hollered. He was so loud I was sure even Ra high in the sky could hear him. Grimacing I followed the sound of his retreating footsteps.

Ryou's point of view

After master had taken me to his caravan he tied me to one of the ceiling masts. He left the room shortly after to get "Something to help me remember" I was scared. I heard the master shout and a loud crash. An older man in his early twenties strolled in through the open flap of the caravan. Smiling slyly he walked over and untied me.

"Who are you?" I asked confused. I'd been a slave for four years and I had never seen this guy around. The man just smiled and held out his hand.

"The names Hermos, your Yugi's friend Ryou right, the one kidnapped by master?" He said extending a hand to me. I took his hand with a smile, although I was still confused.

"Yes I'm Ryou. Um may I ask why you risked getting beat yourself to save me from Master?" I asked. Hermos laughed.

"Yes Ryou you can ask that, on one condition. You can't tell Yugi you saw me here. It's not time for him to know of… Us. Now allow me to explain myself. I've been around for years and I've never been caught. I protect Yugi although today was the first time he saw, well heard me. I always disappear before the bad guys come. Now be good, stay out of trouble, and "Disappear" yourself before the master digs his way out of the quicksand." With that Hermos disappeared from the caravan.

If I hadn't felt his hand,, living and whole, in mine I wouldn't have believed he was there. But I heeded his warning I hurried quickly back to the slave's quarters and slipped into bed beside the sleeping body of Yugi. I didn't tell him about Hermos.

Yugi and I were separated once we reached the palace. The slave drivers organized us into groups by our experience, age, and health. I watched solemnly as Yugi was herded away from me into the section of his age group. After groups had been settled the guards began to march us into the throne room.

As I entered I averted my gaze to the floor. Many say that if you look at the pharaoh without his consent your very soul would be destroyed by the magnitude of his power. Hesitantly I cast a glance at Yugi. He was staring straight ahead of him unaware of what the other slaves were doing.

The master quickly ran to Yugi's side, kicking him hard in the knees. Yugi fell to the ground crying out in pain.

"Bow your head boy! Do you feel like losing your soul?" master hissed softly. Yugi quickly stood up again hissing at the pain in his legs. But he kept his head down.

"All bow before the great pharaoh Yami Atemu, you have been graced with his presence and you shall all show your respect." A man shouted to the slaves. All the slaves dropped to their knees and bowed their heads to touch the floor. Even Yugi managed this with some difficulty since he couldn't see what was in front of him. "Allow the pharaoh to choose."

From my spot on the ground I heard the slaves being herded to stand in front of the pharaoh for inspection. As Yugi neared his turn I held my breath. Two people left. One person left standing between the pharaoh and Yugi, now none. _Bow you head_ I thought _don't look at his face it's an act of defiance._Yugi, as to be expected did none of these things.

He stood staring head on at the pharaoh, I could see his hands were shaking and his breathing was fast.

"Who are you boy?" The pharaoh asked, cocking an eyebrow at Yugi's obvious lack of respect.

"Yugi Mutou you highness." Yugi answered nervously. The pharaoh chuckled.

"Why is it you do not fear me and dare to look upon my face?" the pharaoh asked sneering.

"Because your highness I can't see you face." The pharaoh gasped at getting an answer and quickly clasped his hands together.

"Everyone out." He ordered. "I have found my new slave, take the rest of them to the banquet hall and see if any of my many advisors shall take a liking to any of them." My heart broke at these words. Yugi had gotten picked; my sweat innocent little friend had gotten picked to be the slave to the man known to be the cruelest in all of Egypt. I couldn't believe it I'd lost my friend.

I instantly came up with a resolution. I would have to be picked as a slave to one of the advisors so I could stay in the palace, maybe I could even get Seto or Marik to take me on. I didn't care who it was as long as I could stay at the palace. Stealing myself for the troubles that surly laid ahead for both me and Yugi I followed my master into the banquet hall ready to embraced my destiny.

ya... I'm not really sur how this came out. I don't think it's that good, or at least as good as the others XD. I hope you guyes still like this. I'll give you cyber cookies if you still believe in me and read and wait for the next chapter. I promise it will be better. Thanks and sorry.

Christalfire


End file.
